


mingyu, without surname

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airplane moment, Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, I don't know what to put here anymore, M/M, Mingyu disappeared, Wonwoo is looking for Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo met in an airport, but Wonwoo doesn't know Mingyu's surname.





	mingyu, without surname

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time writing a fanfic and I got inspired by one of my favorite books by Jennifer E Smith. So, enjoy! Please spare me if I have grammatical error or smth. Thank you!

The sound of Wonwoo's phone wakes him up at 8:00 in the morning. He should be still sleeping at this hour since his finals are all done and today is the first day of Summer Vacation.

 

"What the fuck you're so early for, Jun?" He said as he answer his phone. 

"Good morning to you, too, Wonwoo. I heard the plane ticket I booked for you came to your mail today. Please check it out." Wonwoo knows that Jun is smirking on the other line.

"You called for that? I could check that out later when I wake up. You ruined my sweet dreams." Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he walk outside to the mailbox. "Yes it's here. Can I hang up now?" 

"Don't forget your invitation card, okay? You should be here in exactly 3 days." Jun said excitedly. 

"Yes, Jun. I know. And... I could've booked for my self, you don't have to do that." 

"I know, but- I need to make sure that you'll come. I need my bestfriend's presence for a very special day. Okay? Go back to sleep now. I gotta go."

"I can't go back to sleep now, idiot! Bye!" Wonwoo hung up and he walks toward the kitchen to make some breakfast. 

 

In three days, Wonwoo should be in LA. Meaning, he will be in an 11-hour flight time. Thinking about that l makes him dizzy, but for his best friend, he'll take that. It's his best friend's birthday on June 10 and according to him, there's a special announcement. 

The night before Wonwoo's flight, he packed his things up, putting 7 pairs of outfits and some other clothes because "You'll be having your vacation here-everyone in our group- so you must bring loads of clothes" as Jun said. 

His phone vibrates and when he opened it, there's a group picture of Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo; his friends, with a caption of "Dude, the weather here is fucking good! Get your ass over here right now let's eat delicious food and go off!" 

A smirk appears on Wonwoo's face but he can't hide the fact that he misses his friends. He still hate the thought of his friends deciding to go there before the Summer vacation starts saying "Our professors gave our finals too early"

"I'll be there the day after tomorrow, so be sure you have good bars right there!!" He replies. Now he's excited to be with them. It's such a self-reward after a long week of finals, actually a hell of a semester.

After packing, he's thinking on what to do to an 11-hour-long flight. He could sleep but it's his first time having that freaking long flight so he thinks he can't just sleep. He suddenly remember that he bought this new book in a bookstore recently and he hasn't read it yet. He put it in his backpack along with his ipod, laptop, camera, invitation, tickets, eyeglasses, and other necessities.

 

Wonwoo arrived at the airport 3 hours before his flight to prevent complications. He's sitting on the waiting area with his earphones on, eyes closed and listening to some RNB music. He almost dropped his ipod when someone poke his arm. He looked to his right and he saw a guy saying something. 

"W-what?" He said as he pulls his earphones off.

The guys beside him answered. "I said, can you please look out for my things-" he points to his bags on the ground and Wonwoo looks at it. "I'll be in the rest room real quick." He smiles at Wonwoo, bright smile, deep voice, that makes Wonwoo say "Y-yes. Sure." 

"Thanks, I'll be here in a minute." The boy says and smiles at Wonwoo again before running towards the restroom. Wonwoo looks at the guy's back. He was wearing a white tee shirt and ripped jeans. He's tanned and freaking tall. 

"What the f-" Wonwoo whispers to himself. 

The guy returns and the staff told them to drop their bags to luggage counter. Wonwoo have his small backpack as hand carry so he didn't let it go. He looked behind him expecting he'll see the guy from earlier but unfortunately he wasn't there. Wonwoo can't hide his disappointment for he can't think of what reason. 

Wonwoo enters the plane, looking for his seat, hoping it's by the window. He felt a little disappointed when he saw a guy with a hoodie sitting on his row by the window. He sit beside the guy and his movement makes the guy looks at him.

"Hey" the guy said and Wonwoo looks at his face. Deep voice, bright smile, tanned skin. It's him.

"H-hey" Wonwoo stutters. He doesn't know why he acts like that. Is it because he was intimidated by the guy? Because he's tall? He has bright smile? He's manly? And more handsome than him? 

"Thanks, again" the guy said.

"What for?" Wonwoo's mind suddenly went blank as if he had a memory loss.

"For watching for my things earlier." He smiles.

"Oh. You're welcome." Wonwoo smiles at the guy. 

The flight attendant starts talking and explaining about the safety regulations and in case of emergency and stuff. 

"Once again, welcome aboard and let's have a safe flight!" The flight attendant smiles at the passenger and turned around.

Wonwoo can see by the window that the sun is now setting and that's the most beautiful part of the day. Wonwoo keeps looking outside the window and he wishes he can capture that breath-taking scenery.

"Do you want to, like, switch seats?" The guy told him smiling.

Wonwoo looks at the boy with a confused look on his face. The boy read Wonwoo's face and said "Uhm. I supposed you like to see the sunset coz..uhm. You keep looking outside."

"No, it's okay" No he wants to but he's shy to admit it to a stranger.

"No, it's fine. You watched for my things earlier though, so, it might be a "thank you" for you."

"No, I mean it's-" but before he finished his sentence, the guy stood up and move to his side. Wonwoo move to the guy's seat and now he can clearly see the beautiful sunset.

"It's so beautiful... thank you" Wonwoo said full of amazement. He pulled his phone and took a shot of the wonderful scenery.

The guy is watching Wonwoo intently with a smile on his face. He doesn't know why but he found himself pulling his phone from his pocket and taking a picture of Wonwoo taking a picture of the scenery. Just before Wonwoo look at his side, he quickly threw his phone inside his bag. 

"What?" He said in defense. 

"What? I said, thank you." Wonwoo said. 

The guy nods and offer his hand to Wonwoo for a shake hand.

"I'm Mingyu." He said with a smile.

"I'm Wonwoo." Wonwoo said, while reaching for Mingyu's hand. 

"Wonwoo..." Mingyu repeats and somehow it brings electricity to Wonwoo's spine. Wonwoo clears his throat and offers a small smile. 

They talked for a little while and they learned things about themselves. Like Mingyu's favorite color is teal, he loves to cook, that he has a younger sister, that he's a year younger than him. That Mingyu's teeth are uneven and his canines are long. Well that's Wonwoo's observation because he keeps on looking at Mingyu's teeth while the younger is talking. Wonwoo learned that Mingyu is an Education major. He loves kids and he loves to take care of them.

"So you want to be a teacher or something?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu.

"Well, yes. And like, you know, I also want to work in a day care center. I want to take care of the babies. I want to teach them life lesson. I want to be their role model. Not to be that dramatic but I want to watch them grow as a nice person."

Wonwoo can see the passion in Mingyu's eyes while talking about his dreams. His eyes are as bright as the stars that he can see outside the window. In fact, he can see the universe in his eyes. Wonwoo can't help it but to smile. He's never seen such passionate person as this man, as Mingyu. 

"What about you? Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo went back to the reality and infront of him is Mingyu looking at him directly in the eyes with a confused look.

"What?" Wonwoo says 

"Your dreams? What's your major?" Mingyu asked while smiling at him.

"Hmm.." Wonwoo hums. "Photography. I want to capture everything. I want to tell the story about that specific subject. You know, you can take a picture of an airplane flying in the sky and you can say it's a 'dream'. Or you can take a photo of people hugging in the airport and say it's 'sadness'. Like you know, what you see in a photograph is not always what it seems. I want to show those hidden emotions."

Mingyu gasped at the explanation and he suddenly slow claps making Wonwoo furrow his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. you're amazing." Mingyu says and Wonwoo doesn't know if it's just his eyes or Mingyu blushed a little.

"T-thank you. You, too. You're amazing too." Wonwoo says. Making Mingyu blush more. Wonwoo looked at the window to escape the awkward situation. Not that it's awkward but Mingyu is blushing and he is kinda too and it's weird coz they only met for like hours ago. 

The flight attendant is pushing a cart full of different kinds of food on the aisle. She stopped by Mingyu and Wonwoo's row and asked them if they want to eat their dinner. Mingyu asked Wonwoo and he nods. The flight attendant gave them two sandwiches, two plates of pasta, 2 bananas, 2 orange juice and 2 bottles of water.

"Enjoy your dinner, sir!" She says attentively and with a smile.

"Thank you." Wonwoo and Mingyu said in chorus. 

They ate their dinner deliciously and they admitted that the food is so good. It's almost 9 pm and Wonwoo thinks it's still a long flight but somehow he wishes he could stay there longer. 

"So are you going for a vacation?" Mingyu asks as he put his hood on his head. 

"Uhm. Yeah? Kind of? I mean, it's my best friend's birthday the day after tomorrow. And he wants us to stay there for a little while. What about you?" Wonwoo explained.

"My bestfriend is studying there and he said he misses us and there's something special to celebrate so we need to go there." Mingyu answered

"Where are they? I mean, I supposed you have friends coming with you?" 

"Oh yes, they're on their way too. I took the 2nd flight coz I got something to take care of." 

"Oh. Likewise. I mean, my friends went there 5 days ago coz they're excited as fuck." Wonwoo laughs.

"I'm glad I took the second flight" Mingyu said almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" Wonwoo asked coz he didn't get to hear what Mingyu said.

Mingyu blushed and looked away. "Nothing." 

 

Wonwoo pulls his book out from his bag because he think Mingyu is going to sleep. Because Mingyu yawned three times in a row. Wonwoo's thinking if he's boring Mingyu or what or because it's almost 11 o'clock in the evening and it's too late. He puts his eye glasses on and starts reading.

"You're wearing glasses?" Mingyu asks. Wonwoo looks at his side and nod.

"Yes, I'm blind" Wonwoo said.

"You know, you're cute." Mingyu said, grinning.

"Uhm?" Wonwoo can feel his cheeks are heating up and he know he's blushing right now.

"Uhm. Yea- No. I mean, glasses suits you." Mingyu said with a shy smile. 

Wonwoo shook his head for thinking that maybe this guy beside him, the guy named Mingyu is hitting on him. That thought made his heart race. Fuck. It's beating abnormally fast right now and he can hear his own heartbeat. He closed his book with his shaking hands. Even though he's wearing jacket right now, he's cold as fuck. 

"Cold?" Mingyu asked looking at Wonwoo's shaking hands. 

Before Wonwoo can answer, Mingyu pulled a blanket from his backpack and tuck him and Wonwoo under it. 

"Boy scout" He said while smiling. 

Wonwoo feels his stomach is aching, not just a butterfly but the whole zoo is inside his belly. His knees are shaking and he knows the possible reason of this. That bright smile. Mingyu has the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. If he could, he would take a photo of it. He can say it's not happiness. It's so much more than happiness. It's deeper than that. 

"Thank you. You are so nice." Wonwoo said, actually he's shocked on what he has said, normally, he won't say that because he thinks it's kinda cringey but Mingyu's smile made him to.

"No biggies." He said "By the way, nice choice of book. That's one of my favorites" Mingyu looked at him in the eyes and made a thumbs-up. 

"Really?" Wonwoo asked. Another thing he learns about Mingyu. He reads. Wonwoo likes people who reads because he can share a good book with them. He can ask for recommendation and recommend his favorite books. 

"Yes, actually. I have read that one for I don't know how many times." He said while laughing. "You know, atleast for me, it's kinda frustrating how it end-" Mingyu was stopped by Wonwoo. The older's index finger is now on Mingyu's lips to stop him from talking.

Wonwoo realized that his finger is touching Mingyu's lips; his soft lips. His lips are so soft. Fuck. He pulled his finger as quickly as he could and he clears his throat. 

"I- I mean. Don't spoil. I haven't read it yet. This will be the first time." Wonwoo managed to say. 

Mingyu's lips made an "O" shape and he put his hand on his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I thought you're just re-reading it. Okay. I'll shut up." Mingyu says with apologetic smile. 

"Yeah." Wonwoo says softly. He pulls his book again and continue reading it. He can see with his peripheral view that Mingyu is peeking through the book. Yeah he sure likes it. 

Mingyu is looking at Wonwoo's face not on the book. He want to see Wonwoo's reaction on every chapter. Sometimes, Wonwoo is smiling. Sometimes, Wonwoo is gasping. And most of the time, Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows. He was taken aback when Wonwoo looks at his side with unreadable look on his face. 

"Alaska is so confusing. Why is she like that?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu. 

"Uhm. I thought you don't like spoiler? Do you want me to answer or-"

"No. I just want to rant." Wonwoo says and Mingyu laughs a little.

"Well, yeah. I was like that before. I mean- that's my exact reaction the first time I read that. But, as you read it, you'll learn about her." Mingyu said with toothy smile. 

"I guess, I should stop reading this right now. My head hurts." Wonwoo said massaging his forehead. 

"Yeah. But you must finish it someday. It's good." Mingyu says.

"Definitely going to finish it but not right now." Wonwoo said while yawning.

"Sleepy? It's hard to sleep in plane. You can lean on me if you want." Mingyu said tapping his shoulder. "I can be a good pillow, you know." he smiles.

Wonwoo gulped at the younger's offer. Why would Mingyu offer his shoulder for him to lean on? Why is he so kind to Wonwoo? But Wonwoo brushed that thoughts off and he starts thinking that Mingyu is just a nice person. He said he wants to be a role model for the children so he's just being nice. 

"It's-uhm.. Please tell me if I'm heavy or what, okay?" Wonwoo whispers as he put down the airplane window shades. 

"I don't mind if you're heavy or not. Just lean on me." When Wonwoo leaned on Mingyu the main lights in the airplane turned off, the little light on top of them remained on but it's not enough to see each other's faces. Which is Wonwoo's thankful for. He can feel his face heats up. The zoo in his stomach is getting wild again. His mind went blank again. One thing he know is Mingyu smells good. He can smell a mixture of his natural scent and his fabric conditioner and it smells so good. Mingyu smells really good. 

He tried to sleep but he can't. It's completely silent inside the airplane because probably all the passengers are sleeping. He doesn't know if Mingyu is sleeping too but the younger is not moving so he supposed he's sleeping. He can't sleep because one sound is deafening him. In the silence, he hears one sound. He doesn't know if it's Mingyu's heartbeat or his own. But one thing is for sure, that's the most beautiful beat he has ever heard. 

Wonwoo sits up straight and he looks at Mingyu and to his surprise, Mingyu is looking at him too with a confused look.

"I can't sleep." Wonwoo whispers.

"Oh. I guess, my shoulder is not a good pillow today." Mingyu said.

"No. Your shoulder is nice... I- I mean, it's nice leaning on you-" Wonwoo stops looking embarrassed as Mingyu grins.

"-I just can't sleep and my head hurts." Wonwoo finished. 

"You want to hear a story?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo nods. "Sure."

"I said earlier that I'll go to LA because of my bestfriend right?" Wonwoo nods.

"Well, yes. Minghao, my best friend, is studying there for college. We've known each other since we we're in our Mom's tummy." Mingyu laughs softly

"We were on each other's side from the beginning. Since pre-school we've been classmates. I remember that one time when we were in 5th grade. There's this boy named Jae In and he has a phone. He brings his phone in school which is prohibited. One day Minghao asked him if he could borrow his phone because he wants to send a text to his Mom, but that's clearly an alibi. So Jae In let him borrow his phone. Instead of texting his Mom, me and Minghao texted Jae In's Mom saying Jae In is cheating on our exam-" He paused, laughing at the memory.

"Dude, that's rude." Wonwoo says. 

"Wait." He continues. "His mom got mad and went to school and she talked to our adviser. She wants to know who texted her using her son's phone. We got caught but Jae In got caught too, because he brought a phone which is prohibited. So the three of us got scolded." He said laughing a little loudly. 

"You're a scammer!" Wonwoo accused but he's laughing too. 

"We'll at least, it stopped Jae In from disobeying school's rules and regulations right?" He said grinning. 

"Yes. But still, at a young age? Seriously? But fine. It's funny though." Wonwoo shrugged.

"I know. So yeah. We we're classmates until high school then Minghao's family decided to migrate in US-" He paused. Wonwoo is just looking at him intently. Even though he can't see the younger's face, he still can see the stars in his eyes.

"Damn. I miss that boy so much! Imagine losing your best friend? We haven't seen each other since they migrated. So, when he asked us to go there because he said it is a special celebration of I don't know what, we all agreed to come." He pouts.

"You know what? We're just the same. My best friend decided to study in LA for college. He fucking abandoned me. But it's his birthday and I miss him too so much so I decided to go. He was just kind of crazy because he was the one who booked my flight. He said he need to make sure I go." Wonwoo scoffs. 

"Well, thanks to him." Mingyu says grinning.

"Huh?" Wonwoo asked. Confused as hell.

"He booked a nice flight for you and look you've got a nice and handsome seatmate." He said smirking. 

Wonwoo frowned. "You know what? You are nice as hell but you're kind of a narcissist and-" 

"I was just joking, why are you so hard to me?" Mingyu laughs.

"Whatever." Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"But you know, you are kind too. And you are nice to be with. I really like your company." Mingyu said softly.

Wonwoo blushed. No. His cheeks are burning right now. How could Mingyu's words make his cheeks heat up like that? His knees are shaking. The zoo. The zoo is wilding again. What is this feeling? Wonwoo asked himself. He couldn't feel this way towards a person he just met, he told himself. 

"T-thanks. I'm glad." was all Wonwoo said. 

Wonwoo fell asleep. He's surely remember he's leaning on the window before he fell asleep but right now he's leaning on Mingyu's shoulder. He can also feel Mingyu's arms wrapped around him. He's ready to move away but Mingyu yawned and rest his head on Wonwoo's head. Wonwoo pretends to be asleep. He can feel Mingyu's thumb rubbing his shoulder. He can't explain what he's feeling right now but the touch feels unreal. It brought shivers to Wonwoo's nerves. The touch feels nice. He almost wish Mingyu won't stop doing that. 

His momentum was ruined when the light turns on and someone speaks through the speakers. He used that opportunity to pretend waking up. Mingyu retrieve his arms from being wrapped around Wonwoo and he pretend stretching up. 

"We'll arrived to LAX in exactly one hour. Please prepare your valuable things and yourself! Thank you!" 

"Hello. Do you have a nice sleep?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo. He's smiling softly. Wonwoo hates himself for being used to seeing that smile. Coz he knows this will be their last hour with each other. After this flight, they'll move on with each other's businesses. And that thought made him sad. 

"Yes. Thank you." Wonwoo said. Giving Mingyu as small smile. He can't hide it. He want to get a grip on Mingyu's arms and tell him stay for a little more time. But he can't. They don't know each that well. Maybe they do. Or maybe not.

The flight attendant told them to open their window shades because they're about to land in an hour. 

It's so bright outside. Wonwoo looked at his watch, it's 3:30 am KST, he probably needs to adjust his watch when they arrive in LA. Seoul is 17 hours ahead of LA, so he supposed it's 10:30 in the morning in LA. 

Mingyu is now folding the blanket they used. He's also taking off the hoodie he's wearing. There's something in Wonwoo that wants to stop Mingyu from doing anything. Because the more his things are arranged and neat, the more they know their end is near. Their flight, at least. He thought.

"Hey, fix your things. We're about to land." Mingyu says as he look at Wonwoo doing nothing.

"Y-yes. I'm on it." Wonwoo answered. Lifting his bag from the floor and fixing his things. 

The time has come and they land in LAX. Mingyu stood up holding his bag. He let Wonwoo walk out first then he followed the older. Mingyu is looking at the older's back, smiling. But there's a hint of sadness in his smile. He knows that this will be their last moment. After this, everything will go back to their original life. He wants to touch him. He wants to touch his shoulder. He wants to tap it. But he didn't. 

"Let's go to the luggage counter?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yes. Go ahead. I'll follow you." Mingyu replies. 

The airport is so packed today. They don't know why but there's lot of people roaming around. Wonwoo is heading to the luggage counter when he looked behind him to check on Mingyu. Mingyu. Mingyu wasn't there. He looked around to find him but he can't see him. He wasn't there. He scanned every face around him but there's no Mingyu. Mingyu? Mingyu what? What is his surname again? Wonwoo feels his chest aching. He can hardly breathe. Did he get his number? Or email? No. They didn't exchange anything beside their first name. Wonwoo feels dumb. Why didn't he ask him that? Mingyu is his name. He's as tall as 186cm, he estimated. He has a bright smile. A bright toothy smile. He smells divine. He smells like flower. His eyes are the most beautiful eyes. He has a sharp jawline. He has a mole on his cheek. He doesn't have a picture of him. But every little piece of him is vivid on his mind. But then.... where can he find Mingyu. Mingyu without surname. 

When he got his bag he ran outside hoping he'll catch Mingyu. He stayed there for a while but he's not there. He's gone. Wonwoo put his hand on his chest. It's beating fast and he's breathing hard. What now? They never get to say their farewell. He never get to say how thankful he is for Mingyu's company. 

He was sitting there at the waiting area thinking about Mingyu. He wants to scream but he can't. He went back to reality when his phone vibrates. 

Soonie: Won! Where are you?! We're here at the parking lot!!

Wonu: I'm here at the waiting area! 

Soonie: Stay there, okay? We're gonna come and get you!!

Wonu: Please! Thank you, Soonie!!

 

After a few minutes Wonwoo heard his name was being shouted. He turned around and found Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Jeonghan. They are waving and running to him.

"Fuck it Won!! I missed you!!" Soonyoung said while bear-hugging Wonwoo.

"Welcome to LA, Won! We've been waiting for you. This is the start of a good vacation!" Jeonghan said while brushing Wonwoo's hair using hand.

"Hey idiot, why are you like that? You look like a mess!! Did something happened?" Jihoon asked. 

"No! I was just exhausted. Dude it's an eleven-hour flight! My butt hurts as fuck!!" Wonwoo says while laughing.

"You gotta exercise that ass tonight boy" Soonyoung said, smirking.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

"I'm just saying, since Junhui's birthday celebration is tomorrow night, we can get off tonight! We know some bar downtown. Call?" Soonyoung says excitedly.

"Whatever!" Wonwoo hissed

"Come on, boys! Junhui is waiting in the apartment. Jisoo and Cheol cooked something delicious!" Jeonghan says, carrying Wonwoo's backpack.

"God. Let's go! I'm starving." Wonwoo says.

 

They arrived in the apartment at exactly 12:30 in the afternoon and Wonwoo is starving because he haven't eaten anything since last night. 

Junhui hugged Wonwoo so tight when they arrived. "Fuck, dude I missed you!!!" Jun baby-cries 

"I missed you too, Jun but you don't have to act like a big baby right there." Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

Everyone laughs at Wonwoo's statement. They are now complete. All of them. It's always nice to have your friends around you, the ones who really know you. But Wonwoo can't hide the fact that a part of him.... No. A big part of him is missing someone. Someone named Mingyu. 

After eating their lunch some of them went to sleep. Junhui, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo went to the veranda talking the talks. The three of them are the closest in the group. They are close to everyone but the three of them are the "bestfriends"

"Seriously, Won, what's up?" Soonyoung asked Wonwoo. Both Wonwoo and Junhui looked at Soonyoung. 

"I mean. You do looked like a mess earlier. I know you're tired from your flight but there's something in your eyes. Like, I don't know? Sadness?" Junhui looked at Wonwoo in the eyes then nods.

"You know what? Soonyoung is right. When you arrived I felt like something is bothering you. What's up dude?" Junhui pursed his lips

"Well. There's someone I met in the airplane. He kept me company. He's so nice and all. I never felt alone with him. He's really kind and I'm comfortable with him. And-" He pauses. He takes a deep-breath before he continues.

"-and he, kind of, suddenly disappeared." He managed to finished.

"Disappeared? Like how?" Junhui asked.

"Like, when we were heading to the luggage counter, he said he'll follow me. But there's so many people out there. And when I looked at the back, he... he wasn't there." Wonwoo explains.

"Oh. So? You could contact him, dude? You can always call him." Soonyoung said running his hand through his hair.

"That's the thing-" Wonwoo said. Both Junhui and Soonyoung are looking at Wonwoo waiting for him to finish his statement.

"We didn't exhange contacts." Wonwoo said, softly.

"Holy shit." Soonyoung and Junhui said in chorus. Wonwoo looked down. He's looking at his fingernails. His hands are shaking again.

"But I mean, you know his name right? I'll help you search for him." Junhui said reassuringly.

"Mingyu. His name is Mingyu. That's all I've got." Wonwoo said. 

"Damn. This is so fucked up. Why the hell you didn't ask for his contacts? Or at least his surname. Are you an idiot?!" Soonyoung asked

"I don't know! I didn't expect this to happen." Wonwoo said in frustration.

"Okay. Calm down. You're having a vacation here, Won. Maybe you bump into him or something." Junhui said.

"That's bullshit, Jun. This is a big city right?!-" He pauses as he sees frustrations in Wonwoo's face. He looks at Junhui and the latter nods at him giving a small smile. "-but yeah. Everything is possible, Won. Let's just hope for the best." 

After that conversation Wonwoo decided to take a nap because he haven't had a decent sleep since last night. He's so tired and exhausted physically and emotionally, he wants to take a rest. 

It's seven o'clock when they decided to wake Wonwoo up. They planned to go off tonight in a bar downtown.

"Hey, Wonwoo-ya! Wake up! We're leaving." Jeonghan is shaking Wonwoo on the bed. 

"Am I required to go with you?" Wonwoo says, sleepily. 

"Of course, idiot! All of us are going out tonight. Well, except Junhui because tomorrow is his party he can't be so exhausted. Stand up and take a bath, Wonwoo-yah. We'll be waiting in the living area." Jeonghan said as he walked out the room.

Wonwoo took a hot shower coz he's feeling kinda cold tonight. After taking a bath, he put on his ripped jeans, black t-shirt and his leather jacket and wear his white sneakers.

"Jeon Wonwoo, are you a model or what? And don't you dare put your eye glasses on it will ruin your outfit!" Soonyoung shouts.

"But I won't be able to see clearly." Wonwoo protest. 

"We know you're practically blind but trust us. We'll lead you. Okay?" Jeonghan said. 

Wonwoo surrenders and puts his eye glasses in its case. He's not sure if he can survive a night being blind but like what his friends has said, just trust them.

They arrived at the bar at 7:46 PM. The bar is a high class bar and it's packed. There are people outside waiting for the time they can get in.

"Wait. How are we supposed to enter that bar? Look! There are so many people in queue." Wonwoo points to the people in line.

"Jisoo's good friend runs this bar, don't worry." Seungcheol said excitedly. Wonwoo looks at Jisoo and the latter is smirking.

"I've made reservations for us, yesterday. So we've got a place inside." He said smiling...more on grinning. 

Jisoo called his friend and after a minute, they are now being ushered by the bouncer to their spot. 

"Wow. You guys are powerful. Even here in LA? Seriously?" Wonwoo said 

"Just enjoy tonight, Wonwoo! The night is young!" Jihoon said. Buckets of beer and some cocktails were served on their table. 

"We'll get off tonight okay? Let's just have fun!" Seungcheol said raising his beer for a toast. 

After an hour, Seungcheol, Jisoo, and Jeonghan went missing. Only Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Soonyoung are on the booth.

"Where are they?" Wonwoo asked. Wonwoo had enough beer but he's still 2 glasses away from being knock down.

"There!" Soonyoung points to the dancing crowd while sipping his beer. 

Wonwoo looked at the crowd but it is so packed he cannot find his friends. He looked around and for some reason he found himself squinting and scratching his eyes because he thinks he's seeing things. Not things but a familiar face. He blinks repeatedly to be sure. He hates himself for not bringing his eyeglasses because right now everything is blurry but he still recognize that familiar features. Beautiful eyes. Bright smile. Bright toothy smile. Tanned skin. And that height. Is it him? He asked himself. The guy laugh and he can see that smile and he's sure that it's him. It's Mingyu. Wonwoo's knees are melting. He's shaking right now. He's cold.

"Soonyoung!!" Wonwoo shook Soonyoung not breaking his sight on Mingyu. Soonyoung isn't responding. 

"Soonyoung!!!! It's him!" Wonwoo shouts at Soonyoung. He looks at the latter to say he saw Mingyu. 

"What? Where?!!" Soonyoung exclaimed. 

"Right there." When Wonwoo points and looks toward Mingyu's direction. He's gone. 

"Where?" Soonyoung stood up to see the man.

"Wait. He's.. he's gone again!! I saw him right there! I'm so sure about it." Wonwoo said shouting in desperation. 

He stood up and pull Soonyoung to the crowd. They looked around but there's no sign of Mingyu. Maybe he's hallucinating because he's drunk? No. He's positive it's Mingyu. Everyone may seem blurry but it's clear on Mingyu. 

"Fuck it! I lost him again!" Wonwoo said almost crying. No he is crying. Maybe because it's freaking frustrating and the alcohol triggered the emotion more.

"It's okay, Won. Maybe you'll meet him again? We don't know but that's not impossible, right?" Soonyoung said as he pats Wonwoo's shoulder and comfort him. Wonwoo stops crying but still shaking and sniffing.

"Hey, don't cry. Okay. I said we should work our asses out tonight, come on! Let's go to the dancefloor!" Soonyoung shouts above the music and spank Wonwoo's butt. They went to the dance floor. When they look on Jihoon on their booth the latter is knocked down. They laughed at him. Somehow Wonwoo feels better thanks to Soonyoung. 

When they arrived at Jun's apartment all of his friends are knocked down. 

"Jesus! What happened?!" Junhui said almost shouting. 

"They went off." Wonwoo said laughing. "I was the only one who's decent." Wonwoo added.

"Okay, now. Go to sleep okay." Wonwoo nods and walk to the bedroom.

 

When they're having their breakfast all of them looked like a mess. Actually they're having their brunch right now because it's almost 11am when they woke up. They greet Junhui a Happy Birthday and sing for him. 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung are talking about their experience in the dance floor like meeting hot chicks that doesn't know how to dance. Meeting beautiful ladies and etc. Making fun of Jihoon for being the first one to passed out. Jihoon hits them and all of them are laughing. 

"Wonwoo-yah, what about you? Have you met someone last night?" Jeonghan asked curiously. 

Hearing that makes Wonwoo head hurts because he remembered of almost meeting Mingyu again and he disappeared again. 

"No." He said frowning at them.

"Fuck, what are you so upset for?" Jihoon asked.

"Wonwoo is mad because he saw his crush last night but he disappeared again." Soonyoung said loudly.

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung and if his look can kill, Soonyoung is probably dead by now.

"What?!! You saw him?" Junhui asked.

"What crush? Who?" Jeonghan asked.

"Fuck! We didn't know that crush thing?!!!" Seungcheol said frowning

"WHO? WAIT ARE WE MISSING SOMETHING HERE?!" Jisoo said.

Wonwoo sigh in frustration.

"First of all, he's not my crush-" 

"Lies." Junhui said hissing. Wonwoo glared at Jun and continue his sentence.

"Second of all, I was the only one who's decent last night you fuckers made my night miserable" Wonwoo frowned. Everyone laughs at him.

"And-" Wonwoo paused. "Don't believe in Soonyoung, he's making a story." Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung.

"Lies. Lies. Lies." Soonyoung rolls his eyes. 

"I may be drunk last night but I still remember how you cried when you lost him again." Everyone gasped on Soonyoung statement.

"Now, we're really missing something here." Jihoon said. 

"Won, spill it." Seungcheol said.

Wonwoo looks at Jun. His bestfriend smile and nod at him. Wonwoo took a deep breath and tell them the story. The boys are intently listening to him and giving their best sympathy. 

 

"I actually, have an announcement today but I guess, I want my friends to know it first..." All eyes are on Junhui right now. 

"It's my birthday today, and there's a special announcement. I won't tell you everything right now but..." Junhui said hesistantly.

"Just tell us." Seungcheol said.

"I-I have a boyfriend." Jun managed to finish. 

Wonwoo chokes on his food. And everyone is in chaos right now.

"Like, we know that you're gay and that's really fine...but-" Soonyoung paused. Everyone is looking at him. 

"But I thought, you liked Wonwoo or something." Everyone chokes at Soonyoung's statement.

"Soonyoung what the fuck? I mean, yes, Wonwoo is attractive and all but we're bestfriends right? I can't just hit on him." Jun said laughing. Everyone laughs actually.

"Idiot." Wonwoo murmurs at Soonyoung.

 

"So, I've been in a relationship with my boyfriend, Minghao, for almost three years." Junhui said. 

Wonwoo looked at Jun as he said that. Minghao? He doesn't know a Minghao but he's surely has heard of that name. He can't rememeber where, when or how. But he's heard that name. Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows.

"Is there anything wrong, Wonwoo?" Jisoo asked.

Wonwoo looked at the older and shakes his head.

"No, hyung. I just thought, I've heard that name. But I don't know where." Wonwoo said softly. 

 

Junhui is busy today. All the phone calls. Everything. But he still manage to ask if everything is fine with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo looks at him closing his book. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It's your birthday today Jun. Be happy and stop worrying about anything." Wonwoo said, smiling.

"God, I'm so nervous, Won. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I hope it will go smoothly." Junhui said nervously.

"Stop that! Everything will be fine! You deserve to be happy. Okay?" Wonwoo said as he hug his bestfriend.

"Thank you, Won. Just tell me if you need anything, okay?" 

Wonwoo nod and smile at him. 

He remember Mingyu. He opened his laptop and believe on his luck as he search "Mingyu" on facebook. There's so many Mingyu but not his Mingyu he thought. He shakes his head on the thought. His Mingyu? Idiot. He is not yours Wonwoo. You don't even know his full name. He closed his laptop in frustration and he opened his book again. 

He sighs as he read the book. "I know so many last words but I will never know hers." Wonwoo whispered. He meditate the quote he read in the book. He thought deeply what was Mingyu's last words. "I'll follow you." He whispered. That's Mingyu's last word, at least for him. He'll follow Wonwoo? But when Wonwoo looked at the back, Mingyu wasn't there. He relived the scenario. Wonwoo can feel his chest hurts. He's breathing heavily again and there's a prick of tears on his eyes. "It's funny how I'm reading this book and experiencing the same." He said. They might have different situation but the feelings are the same. How Pudge felt when he's looking for Alaska. "Looking for Mingyu, huh?" He said laughing a little. 

He continues reading it until he reached the end. "What the actual fuck is this?" He said. He wants to rip the book. He's mad about the ending. He's mad about everything. He wants to destroy it but he can't. "It's one of my favorite books." He remembers what Mingyu said. How could Mingyu love this? 

He threw the book and made a loud bang. Soonyoung rushed to the room with scared face. "What the fuck?" He said as he see Wonwoo sitting on the bed.

"I hate that book." He said pointing to the book. No. Wonwoo doesn't hate the book. He was just hurt by it. He loves it so he was that hurt. Maybe he just can't figure what hate and hurt means.

"God, Wonwoo. It's just a book!" Soonyoung frowns at him.

"Yes, and it made me miserable so I hate it." Soonyoung rolls his eyes and went back to the living room.

Wonwoo was wearing all white outfit when they entered the hotel ball room. He's wearing his glasses and fixed his hair nicely. "You look really good tonight, Wonwoo." Everyone says. He felt shy because he doesn't want to have the spotlight that is for Junhui. But Junhui said the same so he feels relieved. There are more people that he expected. Most of them are new faces. Of course, Junhui has a lot of friends here. Junhui's family was there and they exchanged greetings.

 

He almost dropped his glass of wine when he saw the man who entered the room with a few people around. He gulps the wine on his mouth and blinks repeatedly. Everything went blurry but the man. The man is wearing white shirt, black suit, his hair brushed up. The man is laughing with his friends and that's the time he realized it's him. Bright toothy smile that can light up the whole town. Starry eyes that can spark his dark nights. He's tanned beautiful skin. Tall and handsome as hell. It's Mingyu. His Mingyu. He looked at him as he went to their respective seats and Mingyu catch his eyes. He was shocked at first but he smiles and wave at him. When he was about to go to Wonwoo's spot, they emcee speaks. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please? Please stay on your place and be seated as the party will start." 

"Soonyoung." Wonwoo pokes Soonyoung's arm.

"Be quiet! It's starting!" Soonyoung said.

"No. He's here!!!l Wonwoo said a little loud.

"What?!!" Soonyoung was surprised by what Wonwoo has said.

Wonwoo points at Mingyu's direction. Mingyu was listening to the emcee and sipping his wine.

"Holy shit, bro! You are fucking destined for each other!" Soonyoung said in excitement. He whispers at Jeonghan and Jeonghan passed it to the others. 

"You should really talk to him right now. I mean, not right now but you shouldn't let him gone again." Jeonghan taps Wonwoo's shoulder.

The next thing they know everyone is clapping and they saw Junhui on the little stage. They stood up and shouts "Birthday boy!" Junhui laughs and waves at them. 

"Everyone knows that today is a special day for me." Everyone is quiet and listening to him. Wonwoo can see the nervousness in Jun's face so he waved at him and offers a reassuring smile.

"But today is not just special because it's my birthday.." Everyone makes an "Oh" noise and everyone looks excited.

Jun walks through the crowd. He walks through Mingyu and his friends' table and he stopped there.

"Tonight, I want everyone of you to meet a very special person in my life. This person is with me for almost 3 years now. He was with me through ups and downs. He helped me when I was feeling down and he gives sunshine to my rain." Everyone is screaming. Soonyoung is squealing. Wonwoo and friends almost die laughing at Junhui because they never heard him like that before. But they are happy for him.

He offered his hand to the guy who looks good, with a mullet, and sitting beside Mingyu. Mingyu is surprised but you can really see the happiness in his eyes. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Xu Minghao-" He helped Minghao to stand. "He was my boyfriend" Everyone was in shocked with the revelation. "He was his boyfriend? Wait? What? I can't understand" Most of them are saying that.

Junhui chuckles and pulled Minghao closer.

"Was a boyfriend... now a fiancè" Junhui exclaimed. Everyone screams at the statement. Junhui leaned on Minghao to kiss him. Minghao almost teared up from the happiness right now. Everyone clapped and cheered. 

"Yes! THAT'S MY BOY!!" Seungcheol shouts. Jeonghan is like a mother who is shocked by the news he can't even talk.

"JUNHUI GET YOUR ASS OFF HERE I'LL SPANK YOU HARD!!" Soonyoung shouts

Wonwoo is just so happy with his bestfriend. 

Everyone offers their congratulations to the engaged couple. Junhui and Minghao's mothers cried and they hugged them. 

Wonwoo and his friends run towards Junhui to hug him and Congratulate him. They also went there to meet Minghao personally, with Minghao's friends. There's Seungkwan, Dokyeom, Vernon, Chan, and there's Mingyu. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo's eyes met and they smiled at each other. Wonwoo wanted to hug the younger but it will be so awkward for them. 

Soonyong clears his throat. 

"Hello. Mingyu without surname." Soonyoung offers his hand to Mingyu. The younger grabbed it with a confused look on his face. Wonwoo frowned at Soonyoung and the other starts teasing Wonwoo.

"If we want to have another party and announcement like this maybe next year, we need to leave them alone." Jeonghan said pointing at Wonwoo then Mingyu. The others laughed and moved away. Heading to their seats but they are now altogether in one place. 

"I'm sorry about that. They are just crazy." Wonwoo said shyly. 

Mingyu grabbed the older's hand and lead them outside the ball room. They went to the roof top. 

They sit there, for a while, in silence. 

"I'm sorry." Mingyu said looking at Wonwoo's eyes. Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows.

"I said, I'll follow you but.. but there's hell of a people out there and I lost you." Mingyu sighed

"I thought I'll never see you again. I was so...sad." Wonwoo say almost whispering. Mingyu held Wonwoo's hands. He looked at their entwined hands.

"Me too. But. I saw you that night." Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's eyes. He furrows his eyebrows and he's confused.

"At the bar." Mingyu paused. "I thought you're with someone and you looked so happy and preoccupied, I don't want to disturbed." Mingyu explains.

"You should've called me or something! You know I cried because I lost you again?!!" Wonwoo said and when he realized that he covers his mouth. 

"You missed me?" Mingyu grins. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Because... I missed you so much." Mingyu said softly. 

"You know. I hate the book!!" Wonwoo said. Mingyu was confused but got it and laughed.

"So. You finished it, huh?" Wonwoo nods.

"Look, you don't hate the book. You're just hurt." Mingyu explained. 

"No, I hate it. I want to rip it but I can't so I just threw it. I want to destroy it! I wan't to rip every page. I feel it. I feel lost reading it. You know? When Pudge was looking for Alaska, I feel like it's me looking for you. The desperation is there, can you understand that? I really want to see you again. I want to talk to you again. I don't want to end up like them. I don't want to be like-" Wonwoo stops when he felt Mingyu hugs him and buries Wonwoo's face on his chest. He rubs Wonwoo's back with his hand. And Wonwoo felt like they're on the plane again. The time when he was sleeping on Mingyu's shoulder. He can't move. He blinks multiple times but he can't move his body. His cheeks are burning right now. The zoo on his belly is getting wild and his knees are shaking. Mingyu breaks their contact.

 

Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo's reaction but he's also blushing. He can hear his own heartbeat. And he's not sure but the rhythm fits perfectly with Wonwoo's beat.

"I-I'm here now." Mingyu stutters. Wonwoo blinks.

"I... I'd like to know you more, Wonwoo. I really want to. I know there's something in you from the first time I saw you there in the waiting area. I like..." Mingyu stopped and Wonwoo blinks.

"Hey.. I just confessed my feelings and you're not moving are you still breathing?" Mingyu hits Wonwoo's shoulder.

"Are..are you serious?" Wonwoo asked.

"Of course I am! I won't roam around downtown for almost two days just to find you if I'm not." Mingyu said shyly.

 

Wonwoo smiles but he still can't believe what he has heard. That maybe, Mingyu likes him because he'd like to know him more. He's not dreaming anymore. Mingyu is HIS Mingyu. Wonwoo cries a little. 

"I'd like to know you more, too. I never want to lose you again like that. And God knows how I missed you so much." Wonwoo managed to say.

Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo and hugged him so tight. 

Mingyu still smells good. He smells divine. He smells like flower. Wonwoo remembered the first time he leaned on Mingyu's shoulder. That familiar smell. He hugged Mingyu tight and Mingyu chuckles.

"Yes, you surely missed me that much." Mingyu said.

"Idiot." Wonwoo said. They pulled back and Mingyu stood up.

"We should really go back inside if you don't want your friends to think that we're up to something by now." Mingyu grins and leads them to the door.

"Wait-" Wonwoo stops Mingyu. The younger looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"What's your surname? I don't want to lo-" 

"You're crazy, you know?" Mingyu chuckles.

"No. Seriously." Wonwoo said in serious face. Mingyu stared directly into Wonwoo's eyes.

"Kim. Kim Mingyu." Mingyu smiles and that toothy smile makes Wonwoo smile too. 

"Okay, Kim Mingyu. Let's go!" Wonwoo shouts and pulled Mingyu inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say? Uhm. Thank you? I know this is kinda crap but I remember the first time I read SPOLAFS by J. E. Smith and I thought I want Meanie to experience that too? Idk. Sorry this is not as good as the book or smth. I'm not good though, but yeah, I hope you enjoyed this at least. Thank you so much! Love SVT and MEANIE!
> 
> Suggestions and advices are highly appreciated, you can leave comment here, in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or dm me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
